


Share The Vows At The Wake

by pansy_poison



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Don!Gerard, I don't do tags well, M/M, Smut Eventually, innocent!frank - Freeform, just read it please feed my ego, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansy_poison/pseuds/pansy_poison
Summary: Frank Iero puts college on hold after his mother begs him to agree to an arranged marriage with the Don of the New York and Jersey mafia, Gerard Way. His new life is psychotic and evil but Gerard helps him realize his life beforehand wasn't as perfect as it was masked to be.





	Share The Vows At The Wake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing Frank's mother's name to avoid any offence to Linda Iero. Enjoy!

Frank's morning had been going pretty well. He finally finished unpacking the last bits and pieces in his new (admittedly rather small and overpriced) apartment, he went for a jog in the park and watched a young teenage couple embrace each other in the early morning frosty dew, he got showered and dressed and at midday, went to lunch with his mother like he had promised to do. Frank had grown up in a very large home on the outskirts of Belleville and attended a Catholic school like his mother had wanted. He got high grades like his mother had wanted. And would start medical school in two months, like his mother had wanted. Don't get him wrong, there was no Norman Bates theme here. Frank was just an obedient child. He wanted to make his mother happy. He felt, after his father had passed away when he was six, Frank needed to fill that hole in his mother's heart.

 

So, he attended the small café they had intended to meet at and sat down at a small table for two by the window. There was about three minutes of Frank shifting in his seat and straightening out his t-shirt before a shrill voice cried "Frankie!" in the most joyous tone. A lot of people stared as Lisa Iero approached her son and threw her arms around him. This was what his mother was like everyday. She was a housewife made for reality T.V. However, Frank was used to this behavior and very grateful it hadn't passed through genes. He hugged his mother back gently and sat down down again as a waitress came by, ready to take their order.

Frank gave her a friendly smile. "Good afternoon. Could I have the...chocolate almond muffin and a cup of black coffee?" He smiled warmly. "Scratch that" Lisa interjected, her eyes narrowing at the teenage waitress. "He'll have the salad, exclude the eggs and dressing. Make his drink a water,too." She removed her jacket and sat up straight. She never looked elegant, only pretentious. "And a cup of green tea for myself" Lisa added, no longer looking at the waitress as she scurried off. Frank rose an eyebrow. "So am I suddenly on a diet for rabbits?" He asked. Lisa smiled politely and shook her head. "Darling, you know I can't stand sarcasm. But yes, you should be watching your figure" she said, her voice airy. Once upon a time, her voice were like soft bells to a young Frank's ears. But those bells had rusted and their sound gave Frank an atrocious migraine sometimes.

 

"Why?" Frank asked with a deep frown, now alarmed. Lisa reached over and took his hand. Her fingers were slightly oily with hand cream and her perfectly manicured nails rested over Frank's rough knuckles uncomfortably. "Do you remember when you were eighteen? And you told me you were...you know" "Gay?" Frank said, squinting suspiciously at his mother who shuddered, like she did every time she heard that word but she nodded. Frank could still remember that day very clearly. Never, in his life, had he seen his mother as angry as she had been that day. "You monster! You selfish monster" She had cried, "After all the heartbreak I have gone through you throw  _this_ on me too? My god, what will the neighbors say?" She had wailed. From that day forward, Frank's sexuality was never mentioned again. Until now. Three years later.

 

Lisa pulled herself together. "Anyways, I thought I'd rise to the occasion and I found you someone. There won't be a ceremony but there may be at some point. The rings are beautiful. 45 Karat diamo-" "Wait what?" Frank croaked, looking at his mother as if she had two heads, which would more make more sense than what she was saying.  Suddenly, a high laugh emerged from Lisa as she threw her head back and fanned herself with a napkin. "Oh silly me, I left out the best part. You and Gerard are to be married in two weeks. Just enough time to move out of that absurd coat closet of an apartment and decline your acceptance to med school. I think you'll like him, he's got dark hair and-"

 

"Mom! I'm not getting married to a stranger. Why would I? Where has this even come from?" Frank exclaimed, pulling his hand back from his mother's as if it had hurt him. Lisa, clearly furious at Frank's actions, pursed her lips. "You  _will_ marry him. I ask nothing of you, Frank. I am your mother. You only owe me your entire life" She hissed. " _Two weeks_ " She repeated. "And if you resist, in any shape or form, you will regret it. Mark my words." Frank gulped. His mother had never spoken to him like that before. "Is...Is that a -? "Threat?" Lisa finished. "No. It's a word of advice. You watch the news, Frankie. You're a smart boy. Do not get on the bad side of Gerard Way" Lisa said simply. 

 

Frank's heart had stopped beating. Time froze. The distant 70's music was gone. Gerard Way? Everybody knew who he was. At least three times a week his devilish smirk appeared on Frank's television screen as a news reporter spoke about another heist, gunfight, usually murder caused by Gerard, his brother Mikey or Ray Toro. Gerard was at the top of the mafia. He was more powerful than god, some said. But to Frank, he was frightening. One bad move and you were knived to death, if you were lucky enough to get a death as nice as that. Frank felt his stomach and the bile in his throat. He didn't remember leaving the café or the journey home. He snapped out of his stricken trance when he exited the elevator and waked down his hallway.

 

He stopped a few feet away from his apartment, looking at the slightly ajar door nervously. Had someone broke in? He slowly crept towards his door and opened it, tiptoeing inside. He gasped with fright upon seeing a figure in his living room. The person turned around. A man in his late twenties with black hair smiled warmly at him. He wore a fine suit jacket over a waistcoat and shirt which made his glossed brown dress shoes stood out. Frank knew who it was the instant he saw him. "Frank Iero" Gerard Way said softly, approaching him and taking his hand. He pressed a soft kiss to his knuckle. "We have plenty to discuss."

 

 


End file.
